Kaguya Blood Rewritten
by SigmaTheAztek
Summary: If Orochimaru did not arrive in time to take Kimimaro for himself, what would happen with a little tug in a new direction leading the Kaguya into a new path in life The Path of Blood . Kimimaro will be a different age in this fic, just a slight adjustment, there will be a few OC's but only one will be mainly shown
Hey my Names SigmaTheAztek, this is my first attempt at writing my own fic, I would like to thank any readers taking their time to read this, I welcome constructive criticism thank you.

Watching this lovely view of my cursed clan being wiped out, not something a six year old should be witnessing, but they created me, I was hated, cast aside... I was forced to grow up faster than any child my age should have. I had no childhood, i shouldn't complain no child in this clan did, but atleast they weren't shunned, atleast they were shown some form of love and care

My fathers name Kaguya, simply Kaguya his wife, or rather my mother her name is Suri Kaguya. My father is a scary man he enjoys to talk about battle and blood as if it's his lifeline, his blood boils for combat, I believe our blood gives us a strange rush for it, bloodlust is the word the Kaguya are ruthless, they leave no room for mercy during battle they seek out opponents they believe are powerful, seeking to overcome them and fight them off with just pure brute force, it's an underhanded tactic, no strategy at all, but it seemed to have been working in every battle my clan has fought in until now.

My mother my sweet, sweet mother the only one who seemed to care for me, my father was hell bent on making me an heir, a powerful heir him being the leader of the clan I can understand but did he ever love me? My mother sure acted like she did, I depended on her like every child I still cling on to the hope that I will be shown love from _my precious parents_ that cared oh so much for me. Mother cared for me but it all changed that day...that day during training I unlocked something only seen so few times in my clans history, something they all wanted to happen but seem to fear it when it does happen

* * *

*flashback start*

"You call yourself a Kaguya trash? Prove your worth son, prove you have my blood running strong through your veins" said Kaguya

Block. Block. Feint punch. Roll under. Dodge left. Dodge left. Dodge right. Dodge left. Block. ...Pain...that's when a right hook found itself lodged into my abdomen, i know he's holding back but I hate this feeling, the feeling of being toyed with the feeling of ..my thoughts were interuppted by a kick impacting against the base of my forehead, knocking me far back

"Get up trash, where is the blood of mine flowing through you? I was never this pathetic" he said

With every jab whether physically or mentally he threw at me I felt it hard, I was tired of being that useless son, I aimed to exceed his expectations , I aimed for his acknowledgement

" You continue to stay down like a quivering enemy. Show me your Might! Trash"

Trash. Trash. Trash I grow very tired of that word, it almost seems like he has completely forgotten my name and replaced it wish Trash. As anger began to well up inside of me... I was blessed with another painfull kick as I was in crouch position attenpting to get up

" You are a disgrace, you have the will of Trash thats spent mere hour's out the womb"

Anger burst inside me, I could feel sharp points at the ends of the inside of my skin

'is this my chakra' i thought

I willed it to release itself, then that strange rush came, I looked at my father and all I saw was the focal point of all my anger, all the years of torment caused by my father. So I clung to that, then released I felt the need to kill, kill whatever was bothering me.

Bones Sprout forth from my ribcage to block the next blow my father sent to me, I missed the look of him recoiling in shock over what had just happened, I only had a one thing on my mind "kill", I brought my hand up and sharp bones came out from my wrists, I was desperately trying to impale him, i believe he thought that was enough...in my rage I briefly felt a sharp chop to my neck.

* * *

*Flashback End*

After that incident word seemed to have spread across my clan that the clan head's son had unlocked the fabled Shikotsumyaku(Bone release) Kekkei Genkai of our clan. My mother told me about it, gave me scrolls that explained the Shikotsumyaku allows me to manipulate calcium distribution and control, osteoclast and osteoblast cells to strengthen and accelerate growth of his own bones. I had no idea what osteoclast and osteoblast cells are but what understand of it, is that I can make cool bone weapons and they would just grow back inside my body.

Now at age six, it's been a year since I unlocked my abilities i began to practice this ability, but i had made very little progress, my new trainer claimed I should drink milk on a regular basis to strengthen my bones and help me grow, overexerting my bones was risky at my small size at this age.

I became isolated from the rest of the clan, it didn't hurt as much as it did before, because I developed a sense of independence. As time wore on, my clan started getting more ...brave with their fighting, they started slaughtering clans or civilian settlements around the water country, it was obvious that they were simply trying to play their strength card by challenging the Water Daimyo and Mizukage, their efforts paid off the Mizukage started sending squadrons of shinobi to fight off our clan, they knew of our weaknesses and wave after wave of shinobi came after us, casualties on our side started to become heavy, retreating would have been a smart option.

But of course testament to our bloodlust, even in clear loss, they started to get strangely happier to challenge more and more opposition in hope to take as much as we could down before dieing. Today though was the day, our sensor picked up a large amount of chakra signatures closing in, surrounding the clans settlement, the gleam in my fathers eye made it obvious today he would fight, and my gut feeling told me he would die to I decided to climb to the highest tree point to view what would happen. I was not a coward I simply knew I would die harshly or be captured for my bloodline, while the rest of the clan perished i bel...

Then they arrived and a thick mist seemed to surround the whole place i then knew why it was called the hidden mist, I could pick up the faint look of 4 people with strange swords cutting down opposition, they moved as if the mist covering their eyes did not worry them.

I decided to start moving, tears flowed from my eyes, because although I hated them, losing family no matter what situation did take its toll, as I was running I could hear someone trailing me very carefully...panic set in I knew the mist ninja probably felt me leaving, so I started running faster and planting bones into the ground with hope they would not seem them and maybe trip over them. I ran till i arrived at a clearing, three kunai impacted in the ground right in front of me, causing me to trip over them ...I heard the sound of three people landing right behind me, I knew it was over, did i really expect to get away from trained ninja?. Then I looked up and noticed the lack of headbands just blank white masks

"who..who are you?" i stammered with fear

"We are Root" the replied in unison

With that I felt a tug in the back of my mind with that I fell asleep.


End file.
